


i wanna waste time (with you)

by thegrandoptimist



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, mentions of body image issues, this isn't rated because it's not smut but it's also not NOT smut you feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandoptimist/pseuds/thegrandoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyujin isn't sure when kissing Yein became A Thing but he's certainly not complaining.</p><p>(alternatively: Gyujin and Yein make out for 2200+ words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna waste time (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is indirectly a sequel to [your lips on mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6959443) but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> an alternative alternatively summary, in tweets: I.... was doing a drabble to practice kiss writing and might have just accidentally made this explicit uh.... // It was going to be a pleasant pseudo-sequel to 5+1 with lots of kissing suddenly I might have to stick a frottage tag on it wHOOPS // I can't believe this g rated fic might get an e rated sequel how did I fuck up this badly
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gyujin isn't sure when kissing Yein became A Thing.  Maybe it was the night that he pushed Yein into the kitchen counter and kissed him breathless, the rest of the group only a few rooms away.  Maybe it was the time they snuck away to an empty dressing room, kisses gentle and slow.

Or maybe it was all because of New Year's Eve when Yein asked to kiss him, well after midnight.

None of that matters though.

What matters is Yein’s body pressing softly against his.  Gyujin doesn't remember rolling them over, doesn't remember Yein placing his legs on either side of Gyujin’s hips, yet here they are.

Their mouths move slow and soft, pressing together in a manner that is starting to become habit.  Despite all his nervousness, Yein is often the one to take control, leading the kiss with a confidence that Gyujin could never manage.

Their kisses have gotten better; previously awkward fumbling is replaced by the well-practiced slide of lips on lips.

They never quite talk it out, never really figure out exactly what is going on between them; it's clear that kissing has changed their dynamic.  The two of them no longer fall into the boundaries of _just friends_ , but it is hard to pinpoint where they fall beyond that.  Whether they were kissing because it was fun and gave them some sense of stress relief, or if they were kissing for something more, neither one is sure.  (Gyujin hopes it’s the latter, though he can’t quite voice those thoughts to Yein.  Not yet.)

Their kissing is smooth, a routine at this point.  Gyujin lets one arm wrap around Yein's neck, while his other hand tangles into his hair.  It's brown again; the strands are silky and soft, still a little damp from the shower he took earlier.  Yein keeps one hand pressed into the mattress above Gyujin's shoulder, supporting his upper body, while his other hand absently draws patterns on Gyujin's hip through the fabric of his shirt.

Yein lets his mouth trail down to Gyujin's neck, lips kissing down the column of it.  Neck kissing is relatively new for them, Gyujin still surprised by the sensation.  He breathes out heavily, a gasp bordering on a moan.  Teeth grazing gently along his skin cause Gyujin to grip even tighter at Yein's hair, pulling lightly.  The older boy whines and his hips cant forward slightly, pushing their groins closer together.  

Gyujin can feel himself start to stiffen in his jeans, which should be so embarrassing, but Yein is suckling lightly on his neck and it's hard to feel anything other than pleasure.  After another nip at his neck, Gyujin's hips buck up and this time he _does_ moan, the slide of their hips creating just enough friction.

Yein’s fingers graze slowly down from their resting place on his hip, toying with the hem of Gyujin’s shirt, before gently sliding under.  A rough, warm hand stretches smoothly across the skin of Gyuin's stomach and his whole body tenses up immediately.

Yein’s hand retracts right away. “I'm so sorry, are you okay?”

Gyujin feels a flush working its way through his face and down to his chest.  He doesn't know if he feels hot from embarrassment or hot from the lingering touch of Yein on his skin.  His brain still feels all fuzzy from kissing, Yein's weight resting heavily in his lap.  He thinks the room might be spinning.

"I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want," Yein says when Gyujin doesn't reply.  "I'm happy to just keep kissing you."

"No!" Gyujin rushes out.  Yein looks startled, pulling away even farther.  Gyujin clarifies.  "No, you're not rushing me into anything.  We can… We can do more than kissing."

Gyujin is flushed and he can't quite meet Yein's stare.

"Gyujin-ah, I'm serious.  You don't need to agree to anything you don't want," Yein says firmly.  It's hard to focus on what he's saying when he's still sitting on Gyujin's lap, his hips pressing down into the younger's; Gyujin just wants to get back to kissing.  It's the only thing his mind can focus on clearly.

"I mean it!  I want to do more!" Gyujin states enthusiastically, finally meeting Yein's stare.  His voice sounds a little strained and he just really, _really_ wants to get back to kissing.

"Then why did you flinch when I touched you?"  Yein is looking down at him with such an intensity that it's hard to maintain eye contact.  His eyes are wide and filled with concern.  The rest of him is quite a sight to see; his lips, still swollen and red from kissing, fall into a slight pout, and there's a heavy pink flush dusting his cheeks.  It's all just too much and Gyujin has to look away.  "Is it because you're uncomfortable?  I'm serious, if you don't want me to-"

"I'm _embarrassed_ , okay hyung?"  Gyujin finally admits, just to shut Yein up.  He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arm over his face.  "You've got like, rock hard abs and I'm just… Me...  I'm worried you're going to be disappointed.  I can't compare with you."

There's a long stretch of silence and Gyujin is afraid to open his eyes.  Yein finally breaks the silence.  "You don't really think that, do you?"

Gyujin keeps his arm thrown over his face, but he nods.

Yein pulls his arm away, but Gyujin keeps his eyes squeezed shut.  "Gyujin, I could never be disappointed with you."

Gyujin opens one eye slightly, just enough to see Yein still staring down at him.  Gyujin fully opens his eyes.  "Why wouldn't you be disappointed?  I'm not… I'm not handsome, or talented, or muscular… or anything.  I'm just me.  Boring, disappointing me."  Gyujin's cheeks feel damp; he hadn't even realized he started crying.

"Hey, hey, no," Yein says, leaning in to kiss at the tears.  "You're not _just_ you, okay?  You aren't boring or disappointing.  You're perfect."  Yein kisses his cheek again.  "Don't act like you're nothing.  You're so perfect the way you are."

"But hyung-"

"You're so perfect, Gyujin.  You're handsome and you're wonderful, please don't think otherwise," Yein reassures, kissing all along Gyujin's face before he finally kisses his mouth.  He kisses slowly and softly; it's like he's trying to kiss away all of Gyujin's fear and self doubt.  "You think I don't get self conscious about how high-pitched my voice is or the fact that I'm not very strong?  We all have self-doubts, Gyujin-ah.  But you're perfect, I promise you're perfect just the way you are."

He kisses Gyujin again, forceful yet gentle at the same time.  Yein has to shift slightly to angle the kiss better and his hips dig into Gyujin's; though the younger had gone soft during their conversation, he can feel himself slowly getting hard again.

"Hyung," Gyujin says when he finally manages to pull away from Yein's kisses.  His chest rises and falls rapidly, heart hammering against his chest.  "I meant it when I said I wanted to do more than just kissing."

"Okay," Yein says; he's sounds as breathless as Gyujin feels.

"Okay."

Yein trails his lips down to kiss along Gyujin's neck again; his mouth moves slow and hot, burning its way down his skin.  Gyujin's arms wrap around Yein's neck again, one hand clutching desperately at the older boy's hair.  Yein nips harshly at the junction between his neck and his shoulder; Gyujin whines loudly as he licks at the bite, gently soothing it.

Yein sits up completely so he can tease both hands along the hem of Gyujin's shirt before slipping them under completely.  His hands are calloused and warm; it feels like lightning is thrumming under Gyujin's skin as the hands move up along his torso, taking his shirt up as they go.

With his shirt rucked up to his armpits, Yein is able to move his hands freely up and down Gyujin's torso.  He tries his best not to, but Gyujin tenses slightly when Yein's nails scratch lightly along the trail of hair leading down his stomach.  Yein notices, frowning slightly.  He leans down to kiss Gyujin's on the mouth almost harshly, then returns to kissing at Gyujin's neck.

"You're perfect," he whispers, repeating it over and over like a mantra.  He says it in between kisses, hands moving wildly along Gyujin's body, tracing him like a map.  He doesn't have defined muscles like Yein does, but it's clear that all of his time in the gym is paying off, lean muscle stretching down the expanse of his stomach.

When Yein licks at a particularly sensitive spot on Gyujin's neck, the younger boy can't help but whine, nails digging into the fabric of Yein's shirt, yanking at it in desperation.  Yein pulls away to remove his shirt completely before pressing back down; his torso is solid with muscle and the skin burns hot, a thin layer of sweat starting to bead where his skin presses into Gyujin's.

Yein shifts his hips again, trying to get as much skin contact as he can; Gyujin moans at the change of pressure, their crotches pressing closely together.  Something in the air seems to shift at the sound; it seems to spur on a sense of desperation in both boys.  Yein claws at the shirt still pushed up on Gyujin, the younger boy sitting up enough to allow the fabric to be pulled off.

With it off, there's nothing to interrupt the way that their skin touches.  Yein's torso is flat against Gyujin's, sweat slicking the skin as he presses their mouths together again.  Their kiss is much filthier than anything they've done before; Yein's tongue swirls around Gyujin's mouth, licking along the roof and pushing against the other boy's tongue.  Gyujin bucks his hips at the sensation, then moves to slowly grind them against Yein's.  Even through his jeans, he can feel Yein's hardness pushing against him, encouraging him to roll his hips a little faster than before.

It works because Yein keens against Gyujin's mouth, high-pitched and needy.  He doesn't think he's heard anything more erotic in his life.  It's breathy and desperate and turns Gyujin on like nothing he's ever experience before.  He's so hard, hips rolling wildly against Yein's for some kind of relief.  In the back of his head, Gyujin thinks this entire situation would be more enjoyable without pants, but he's too far gone to even voice that thought.

Their kissing grows sloppy; it's not sloppy with inexperience like their kisses used to be, but is instead sloppy with desperation.  Each boy is close to the edge, chasing release as they rut desperate against one another.  It's hard to focus on kissing when everything else is so overwhelming.  Yein bites hard into Gyujin's lip and rolls his hips down hard; the sensation completely overwhelms Gyujin.

His nails bite into the flesh of Yein's back when he comes, head thrown back as a guttural moan is torn out of him.  His nails scratching their way down Yein's back is enough to make him move a little faster, to press his hips down a little harder; it's not long after Gyujin's release that Yein also comes, whining quietly against Gyujin's neck as his body stills.

There's a moment of silence between the boys, the only sound in the room their heavy panting as they each try to catch their breath.

Then the embarrassment sets in.

Yein rolls off Gyujin quickly, flush covering his face and working down his torso.  Gyujin sits up quickly as well, pants sticking to him damply from a mix of sweat and come.

The two boys stare at each other for a long moment.

"I meant what I said," Yein says, albeit a little sheepishly.  It's hard to not be sheepish with come in your pants.  "About being perfect just the way you are."

Gyujin blushes.  Somehow, Yein's words are more embarrassing than the mess in his pants.  "Thanks hyung," he mumbles awkwardly.

"I'm serious, Gyujin-ah," Yein continues.  "You… you're so important.  You're important to all of us.  Especially me.  Please don't ever feel like you're nothing because you're everything to me."

Gyujin can't bring himself to meet Yein's eyes, a hot blush burning its way down his face and neck.  "Thank you," he repeats, a bit more sincerely than the first time.  "Honestly.  You mean a lot to me too.  And it means a lot to hear all that from you.  So thank you."

"I just don't want my boyfriend to be sad."

 _Boyfriend?_  Gyujin's head snaps up.  "Are we boyfriends?"

Now it's Yein's turn to blush heavily, turning away from Gyujin's stare.  "If that's what you want to be," he says, gnawing nervously at his lower lip.

"I'd like that a lot, actually," Gyujin admits.  Instantly, Yein beams brightly and Gyujin can't help but lean in and kiss him gently.

"Boyfriends," Yein says; he looks a bit dazed and can't seem to stop smiling.  It makes Gyujin smile.

There's a long stretch of silence, each of them processing everything that had happened.  "I'm going to uh, take a shower," Gyujin declares finally as he stands up, grimacing at the way his boxers stick to him.  "You could join me, hyung," he tacks on, mainly as a joke.

Yein smiles.  "Maybe next time."

Gyujin nods and hurries out of the room.  Despite his discomfort, he can't help the giddiness bubbling in his chest.

 _Next time._  He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> this thing morphed a lot as i was writing it. first it was just practice for writing kisses and then i remembered that one v app where yein said he touches gyujin's stomach every night /and then/ gyujin's very apparent body issues worked their way into this and then suddenly it was explicit there was frottage i tried not to use the word cock but gyujin came in his pants @god i'm so sorry.  
> also endings???? how do they work???????
> 
> anyway i'm [tumblr](http://seonyein.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk) but don't speak to me because i'm a filthy sinner or something.
> 
> alright cool thanks bye [peace emoji] ♡♡♡


End file.
